Combustors are known in the art for igniting fuel with air to produce combustion gases having a high temperature and pressure. For example, gas turbine systems, aircraft engines, and numerous other combustion-based systems include one or more combustors that mix a working fluid, such as air, with fuel and ignite the mixture to produce high temperature and pressure combustion gases. Each combustor generally includes one or more nozzles that mix the working fluid with the fuel prior to combustion. If the fuel and air are not evenly mixed prior to combustion, localized hot spots may form in the combustor. The localized hot spots may increase the production of undesirable NOx emissions and may increase the chance for the flame in the combustor to flash back into the nozzles and/or become attached inside the nozzles which may damage the nozzles. Although flame flash back and flame holding may occur with any fuel, they occur more readily with high reactive fuels, such as hydrogen, that have a higher burning rate and a wider flammability range.
It is widely known that the thermodynamic efficiency of a combustion-based system generally increases as the operating temperature, namely the combustion gas temperature, increases. A variety of techniques exist to allow higher operating temperatures while minimizing NOx emissions, flash back, and flame holding. Many of these techniques seek to reduce localized hot spots to reduce the production of NOx and/or reduce low flow zones to reduce and/or prevent the occurrence of flash back or flame holding. For example, continuous improvements in nozzle designs result in more uniform mixing of the fuel and air prior to combustion to reduce or prevent localized hot spots from forming in the combustor. Alternately, or in addition, nozzles have been designed to ensure a minimum flow rate of fuel and/or air through the nozzle to cool the nozzle surfaces and/or prevent the combustor flame from flashing back into the nozzle.
Improved nozzle designs, however, may result in increased manufacturing, maintenance, and repair costs. For example, improved nozzle designs that incorporate multiple fuel channels, swirlers, and fuel injectors typically increase the number of braze and/or weld joints in the nozzle. These joints are relatively expensive to produce and require increased inspections and repairs. Therefore, an improved nozzle design that reduces or eliminates braze joints in the nozzle would be useful.